Carlie Carlie
Carlie Carlie is a season 83 episode. This episode introduces Edgehog and Carlie. Roles Starring * Flakes * Doodles * Edgehog * Carlie Featuring TBA Appearances * Generic Tree Friends (in Edgehog's flashback) Plot Flakes and Doodles are playing a drawn Wheel of Fortune game (by Doodles) inside their house. Edgehog, a purple/violet hedgehog with red horns and a red satan tail (or satail in his words), busts in the house through the window with a board game. He then explains the two friends about a game called "Carlie Carlie", a game that many tree friends played a while when they were gifted the game when they have done bad deeds in their past. When they said "Carlie, Carlie" then asked a question a few times, a pitch black ghost with bear ears, dubbed Carlie, appears to haunt them, or if they don't believe in Carlie, kill them. Flakes and Doodles aren't approved with Edgehog's myth, even going far to say that they think "Carlie"'s a stupid name to give. Edgehog still wants to test out the game with them, so they reluctantly agree and start playing. Flakes asks the first question, saying if he is actually real, the pencil point spins over to "YES", worrying Flakes a little bit (from the inside). Doodles asks another question, saying if Carlie likes her drawings, in which he replies by saying "NO", causing her to cry. Edgehog asks if Carlie wants to come out to play, in which he responds by spinning the pencil many times, rapidly, causing the board to turn black and a gigantic laser (filled with negative words) from it, causing it to break into many pieces. Carlie emerges from the laser as it fades away, declaring he would kill every single one of the three tree friends for not believing in him and asking if "he would want to come out to play". The three run into different locations of the house. Carlie first targets Edgehog for bringing the game in the first place. Edgehog runs down into the basement of the house, where he trips over a wire that Carlie summoned. Carlie then commands Edgehog's head to twist 180 degrees, effectively snapping his neck, killing him. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Doodles is hiding in the freezer, hoping that Carlie doesn't find her. He enters the kitchen, looking all over for her, until she sneezes. Seconds later, a chunk of ice is forming on Doodles's feet, shocking her. Outside of the freezer, Carlie playing with an ice cube and commands it to increase in height, effectively causing the chunk of ice on Doodles's feet to cover up more places of her body, eventually stopping at her neck, leaving only her head unfrozen. Carlie smashes the ice cube, causing the chunk of ice encasing her body to break into pieces, leaving only her head. With two down, Flakes climbs the ladder to the attic and shuts the door, making sure that Carlie doesn't come up there and kill him. He gasps for air as he looks up. Chunks of the roof starts to collapse on him, as Carlie, outside, repeatedly slams a piece of wood on the ground, causing the whole roof to fall on Flakes as he screams in horror. As the camera goes black briefly, Carlie goes through the attic door to enter and looks at where Flakes is. He magically then lifts Flakes's head, with the spine still attached, from the chunks of wood from the roof, laughing maniacally. Flakes, sleeping on his own bed, wakes up, screaming. Turns out it was just a nightmare all the time. This wakes up Edgehog and Doodles as they open the door to Flakes's room with annoyed expressions on their faces. Flakes sheepishly waves at them, causing them to shut the door closed. Outside the house is Carlie, watching the whole thing from the window, the iris closes with him grinning evilly, then laughing after it closes. Fates Deaths * Some GTFs are killed by Carlie. (in Edgehog's myth) * Edgehog has his neck snapped by Carlie. (dream) * Doodles's body shatters into many icy pieces by Carlie. (dream) * Flakes's head is ripped off by Carlie (or possibly, the roof). (dream) * Flakes, Doodles and Edgehog are all possibly killed by Carlie at the end of the episode. (reality; Debatable) Injuries * Edgehog trips over a wire Carlie summoned. * Doodles shivers in the freezer. * Doodles sneezes. Trivia * The title may be derived from the game "Charlie Charlie" where people say "Charlie" twice then ask a question, causing the pencil to spin on either yes or no. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes